Hero's Downfall
by jmadd
Summary: Link is captured in Ganondorf's castle, thus beginning the hero's downfall. Rape [Ganondorf x Zelda & Ganondorf x Link]. Tragic Zelink


The Hero of Time awakens on a cold stone floor, his arms suspended in the air by chains attached to the wall behind him which begin clinking as he stirs. He's still incredibly weak following an ambush by a horde of Iron Knuckles and fire-breathing Lizalfos in a room where he had been trapped. He'd never faced so many tough opponents all at once before. Despite how Link's resourcefulness had always served him well up to that point, the battle had gone south surprisingly fast after he was backed into a corner, surrounded by enemies poised to attack him. He had said his prayers in that moment, knowing there was little hope of escape.

Link weakly opens his eyes, seeing himself in a dim, cavernous room with huge stained glass windows depicting eerie, otherworldly figures. His legs are chained at the ankles, the cold steel of the shackles chafing his limbs uncomfortably. He can only move his arms or legs out a short distance because of the pitiable length of the chains.

Haunting organ music fills his ears. Link seeks the source of it, discovering the music being played by a caped man in the room's center.

It's unmistakable—Ganondorf.

Beyond his most hated enemy, Link sees a young woman in a lovely long dress suspended in a pink crystalline prism. She looks downward as if in defeat, as if she's expended all her energy in a fruitless struggle and now simply needs rest.

Link lunges forward in a blind rage, attempting to pull himself free from his restraints no matter how laughably ineffective such efforts are.

This attracts the dark lord's attention. He promptly turns to smirk at the enslaved hero. "Rise and shine, boy. You did well to survive for this long, but you were only kidding yourself if you truly thought you stood a chance against the King of Thieves himself on his very own turf."

By this time, Zelda has snapped out of her trance and is banging desperately on the walls of her floating prison.

"My, my," Ganondorf remarks. "There's no need to be so feisty, Princess. Now that I have the boy in my custody, I will let you out, as promised...as long as you swear not to make any attempt to escape. Not only would that lead to your own untimely demise at the hands of my hordes of minions, but it will result in your 'chosen hero' receiving a severe punishment for your insolence as well. Also, I should warn that your magic is useless here. I've set up a barrier of dark magic which will repel any and all other types of magic, so don't even try it. Understood?"

Zelda hesitates for several long moments before slowly nodding in agreement. Her crystal steadily lowers to the floor before dissipating. She stumbles a bit before managing to regain her balance on the ground below.

Ganondorf approaches her and places a hand to her cheek. Her immediate response is to step back, out of his reach.

"Now, now, Princess. That's no way to treat the man who just freed you. I could have kept you in there to rot and die, after all...and do keep in mind what will happen to _him_ if you choose to defy me." He gestures toward Link.

Zelda feels horribly sick to her stomach. Whatever Ganondorf's planning, she knows for sure it won't be anything good. Despite his warnings, she seriously contemplates attempting an escape, but his threat to harm Link is the driving force that stops her in her tracks. She's willing to take the substantial risk that she'll be injured or killed in the process of escaping, but she could never live with herself for being the one responsible for Link's death, even if indirectly. He had done so much to help her in trying to save Hyrule from ruin at the hands of that madman and, ultimately, it was Zelda's own fault they were even in this mess. She had encouraged him to open up access to the Sacred Realm without considering how easily Ganondorf could sneak in after him. She had also set herself up to be caught after foolishly letting her guard down by removing her Sheikah disguise prematurely, a cover which was so convincing that it aided her in eluding detection for seven whole years.

Link had been the only one other than her nursemaid to place unquestioning faith in her premonitions—not even her own father had believed her. Those visions had warned that the desert king would one day become a serious threat to her kingdom, a prediction which had proven entirely accurate as they were now so painfully aware. Link had risked his life time and time again in fulfilling the multitude of arduous tasks she had entrusted to him. Therefore, Zelda simply can't, in good conscience, take the risk that he will be harmed on her account.

Link, however, has his own opinion on this matter which he soon makes crystal clear.

"Run, Zelda! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!"

This leaves her in a serious dilemma—she's torn on whether to follow Link's advice and run or continue being obedient to Ganondorf. Perhaps an opportunity for both of them to safely escape will present itself if she just holds out long enough. She tries her utmost to maintain her optimism even in the face of the tremendous odds now stacked against them.

Ganondorf notes Zelda's inner turmoil and quickly decides to capitalize on it.

"You know deep down that resistance is entirely futile," he states, touching her cheek again. This time she doesn't back away.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear," Ganondorf continues, his voice tinged with a soothing tone so fake that it makes Link grit his teeth in disgust. "If you behave yourself as my loyal subject, I will let you rule my new kingdom alongside me as queen. Furthermore, I vow that no harm will ever come to this boy."

"Don't do it, Zelda," Link begs. "It's a trick. You know he has no plans to keep his word!"

"Silence! Before I cut out your tongue, you insolent brat!" Ganondorf reprimands sharply.

Zelda mulls over the offer. She knows that what Link says is highly probable, but complying with Ganondorf's demands would at least give them extra time (and thus, extra potential chances) to escape. She reasons that since she can always change her mind about it in the future, agreeing is harmless...for now, at least.

"You have my word, Ganondorf. I will obey you."

Link groans audibly. Seeing the demented pleasure gracing Ganondorf's face makes Zelda feel sick again.

"You are certainly wise beyond your years, my dear. You have made an excellent choice."

Ganondorf then leans forward and plants a kiss on her lips, causing Zelda to jerk her head back in subconscious reflex.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear," he chides. "You must be obedient, remember?"

He moves in for another kiss. She grudgingly allows him this one even though she would much prefer to retch instead. It takes every fiber of her self-control not to pull away when he forces his tongue into her mouth and feverishly caresses her own with it.

After he finishes delivering this incredibly moist kiss, he commands her to lie down on the plush red carpet running through the center of the huge chamber. Zelda immediately knows exactly what he must be wanting from her...and consequently, she finds herself too terrified to act.

"You will need a little more...persuasion, it seems," Ganondorf comments aloud. "Fine. I suppose I shall call my guards to begin severing limbs from the boy until you choose to comply." He places two fingers to his mouth, ready to whistle for his guards' attention.

"No!" Zelda cries swiftly. She stares at the floor, heart racing like a runaway horse, greatly distressed by the thought of losing so much of her dignity by giving in to this cretin's disgusting desires...yet, at the same time, knowing she would do nearly anything to keep Link safe. The realization suddenly hits her of why she cares so much—she's in love with him. In fact, she's probably been in love with him ever since they met as children in her castle's courtyard, starting with an innocent crush on her handsome hero who perfectly played the role of knight in their all-too-real game of "save the kingdom." Zelda previously thought she had simply been harboring an immense respect for her hero in green all this time, but no—now it was clear. She would do anything in her power to protect him...even if it would involve her having to do something as repugnant as this. So she decides to comply without further protest.

When Link sees Ganondorf kneel down in front of her on the carpet and begin removing his cape, he knows immediately where this is going.

"No! Zelda! Don't do this! Please, just run! I don't want to see this happen to you! Don't worry about me—just save yourself!"

The sound of his desperate pleas and his voice breaking with the sound of tears welling up makes Zelda feel a profound sadness.

"I'm sorry, Link, but I can't just leave you here," she explains, putting on a brave face. Zelda knows Link is only telling her to flee and not worry about him because of how selfless and courageous he's always been...yet another reason she loves him so much that it tears her up inside to hear him shout in such desperation.

Turning to face Ganondorf, she pleads with him to take her to a more private location, not wanting Link to witness what will happen.

He laughs in response. "Now, what fun would that be if no one could see us?"

Ganondorf begins disrobing Zelda, starting with the upper half of her dress which he slowly lowers to reveal her perfectly formed breasts. He suckles them, making sure to lavish special attention upon her tender nipples which he licks in circles, making them stand erect.

Zelda's face is stark pink from the extreme embarrassment of being violated by a man who would, under normal circumstances, be the last person she would ever give herself to. She feels completely helpless as he has his way with her body. She dreads what will come next, as she's still very much a virgin. As feared, he starts hiking up her dress, then pulls down her lacy undergarments before removing them completely.

Ganondorf swallows the excess saliva rapidly accumulating in his mouth as he plunges a thick finger into her opening as far as he can, then pulls it back, repeating the action over and over, noticing how easily it slides due to her copious natural lubrication. As much as Zelda attempts to hold back the moans threatening to erupt from her throat, she can't help it. She certainly doesn't want to give this demented bastard the pleasure of knowing that, on some primal level, she's actually enjoying his perverted violation of her most intimate areas, but she just can't subdue her body's involuntary reactions to his surprisingly gentle touch.

Link, on the other hand, feels a sickness settle in his stomach from what he can't avoid seeing. Although he tries with all his might to look away, he simply can't. Link had no idea that such incredible, senseless evil could exist in the world until he left the safety and innocence of his forest home at ten years of age. Ever since then, he's seen so much of it that it almost doesn't even faze him anymore. What he sees in front of him is just another clear reminder of how cruel and monstrous people can truly be. Zelda is one of the few people who ever made him think otherwise. Her infectious optimism and warm smiles was what gave him the motivation and courage he needed to undertake such a dangerous adventure in the first place. The desire to find her and save their beloved kingdom is what kept him going in spite of the many horrors and perils he faced along the way.

Although he tries to suppress it, he finds himself crying openly. He knows it's not just from seeing such a disgusting act being performed in front of him...it's also because...

"I love you, Zelda."

Her heart flutters upon hearing this. She had subconsciously yearned to hear those words from him for so long. She returns those same words to him without hesitation, beginning to cry along with him, wishing so much that it could be him making love to her instead of this monster. How terrible it is that their mutual confession had to come under such horrific circumstances, leaving them with no way to express their love for each other except through horribly inadequate words. Perhaps if she closes her eyes and imagines it's with him, she can get through this...

Now it's Ganondorf's turn to be sickened. As a power-hungry man driven by his one-track mind to control and conquer, he's never bothered to believe in the popular theory of "romance." To him, it's nothing but a concept made up by women solely for the purpose of selling novels with no real plot and making other women believe in the existence of "true love," the most coveted kind of "romance." If anything, their outpouring of affection toward each other simply serves to make Ganondorf's desire to dominate Zelda all the stronger. He resolves to show them exactly who has the power here and how power is absolute. No amount of useless courage or wisdom can save either of the two wimpy brats chosen by the Triforce now that power is rightfully in command.

Getting bolder, Ganondorf inserts another thick finger into Zelda's opening and slides it inside her rapidly. Her moans become all the louder and more urgent.

Ganondorf chuckles at this. "How strange that you profess to love _him_ and yet you still mewl like a cat in heat from just the slightest stimulation from me, your most hated foe."

He then spreads her legs wide and begins performing cunnilingus on her, making sure to spend extra time tonguing her clitoris. Ganondorf is well-aware from previous experience on his harem in Gerudo Valley that this is the most sexually sensitive area of a woman. Zelda's reaction certainly doesn't disappoint. She moans loudly and breathlessly in pleasure even through her tears, fueled by her intense guilt at feeling so much euphoria from such a vile, unforgivable act.

Finally, Ganondorf begins removing his trousers and pulls out his hefty member, promptly sliding it into Zelda's opening.

Thoroughly annoyed by the increasing volume of her tears, he smacks her."Stop crying this instant or you will regret it!" he threatens.

She complies as much as she can but is so revolted by the unwanted penetration of her body that she can't possibly eliminate her cries completely. Ganondorf's attempts to kiss her mouth and neck between thrusts likewise make her nauseous. Even with her eyes closed and his relative gentleness, she can't trick herself into imagining that he's Link. All she can do is anxiously await the moment when it will be over.

After unloading his seed into her, he finally pulls out, much to Zelda's relief, but not before kissing her several more times, a sentiment which she doesn't return in the least.

"Thank you, Princess. You were absolutely... _delicious_ ," he comments with a lecherous grin. He then turns to face Link whose cheeks are streaked with tear stains. Ganondorf licks his lips coquettishly. "Now...time for dessert."

He calls for his guards to place Zelda in another set of chains adjacent to Link's. Although she already knew her so-called freedom wasn't actually going to last long, she's still disappointed by just how little time she was given before being detained again.

As Ganondorf approaches Link, the boy immediately starts pulling against his chains in yet another futile attempt to escape his enslavement and make that bastard pay for what he did to Zelda. Being without any better ideas and in a blind rage once again, Link spits in Ganondorf's face.

Without averting his gave, the dark lord wipes it away. "You would be wise to never repeat such a cheeky act, boy," he admonishes. "Although you may care little for your own well-being, remember that I will wreak punishment upon your woman if you cross me."

This warning has the desired effect, causing Link to become more docile.

To his shock and horror, Ganondorf next presses his mouth against Link's own and begins kissing him fervently. Link is so disgusted by this that he immediately turns his head and refuses any more assaults on his mouth. "Fuck you," he growls. "I've never been attracted to men and you're not about to be the first."

"Hmm...we'll see about that," Ganondorf mutters under his breath. Deciding against a power struggle just this once, the thief moves on to his next course of action—pulling down the boy's thin leggings, only to see his member spill right out, already erect.

"Why, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were stimulated by what you saw your beautiful woman and I doing together just a moment ago."

Of course, that answer was completely correct and shamed Link immensely, but he would never give his greatest enemy the satisfaction of knowing that he was actually turned on in some primal way by watching the woman he loved be raped by scum like him.

"Don't you dare," Link hisses in the most menacing tone he can muster.

"Don't lie to yourself, boy. You know you want this." Ganondorf places one oversized hand around Link's shaft and strokes it rapidly and repeatedly, causing the boy to emit the sexiest moan Ganondorf has ever heard among the multitude of people he's sexually dominated throughout his life. Even an uncommonly large man like Ganondorf can appreciate the impressive size of Link's manhood, causing the dark lord to once again swallow down the excess saliva he produces in eager anticipation of his next act.

Before allowing his play-toy to spill his seed prematurely, Ganondorf lowers his face to meet Link's most intimate part and opens his mouth wide to take in as much of him as possible. Although he hears Zelda's whimpers and repeated cries of "No!" as well as Link's own weak command for him to stop, Ganondorf pays them no mind. He lavishes special attention on the boy's tip, naturally his most sensitive part. Before long, the boy has unloaded all of himself into Ganondorf's mouth and he readily swallows it. Link keeps his eyes shut throughout the ordeal, praying for a swift end to the embarrassment before every last shred of his dignity is gone.

"I knew you would make an excellent dessert," Ganondorf gloats as he wipes his mouth.

"Hey...how about you loosen these cuffs on me so I can enjoy this along with you?" Link fibs weakly in desperation on the off chance Ganondorf will fall for the ploy.

"Ahahaha!" he laughs raucously. "I'm not that gullible, my dear boy! Although I regret that your cuffs are causing you pain, they must remain tight and in place if they are to do any good at restraining you."

Ganondorf then turns Link to face the wall and pulls him up to his knees, his hands pushed against the wall for support. The pitiful length of the chains that bind him just barely make such a position possible. He pulls Link's leggings down fully to expose his smooth rear, spreads the cheeks apart, and begins tonguing his crevice. Link is startled by the unexpected assault on his defenseless backside. He's sickened to discover that, once again, he actually enjoys this strange sensation, although he would certainly never admit it.

Ganondorf circles the boy's opening with his tongue before inserting it into the small space, startling him yet again.

"Ah! S-stop!" Link protests, although his voice lacks any of the sureness or commanding authority his earliest protests had.

Ganondorf knew the boy would eventually be overcome with lust for him after experiencing his unrivaled skills in the art of love-making. He had left countless Gerudo tribeswomen begging for more even after having already given it to them twenty, fifty, a hundred times before.

He places his own member at the boy's entrance and shoves it in forcefully, feeling much resistance from the virginal hero. His opening is so tight that it drives Ganondorf wild. The feel of a woman's opening is one thing, but this...this is a whole other sensation the dark lord has never experienced before.

Understandably, Link howls in pain throughout the first thrusts, almost causing Ganondorf to pull out simply out of desire to not have his eardrums assaulted anymore. However, he is glad to find that after the first few difficult thrusts, the resistance is no longer nearly so great and he can then push in and out with much more ease. Ganondorf stimulates the boy's own member as he thrusts, endeavoring to make Link moan so loud that the Sages will hear it in the Sacred Realm.

Once Ganondorf has spread his seed, he removes himself with a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He places a hand under the boy's chin and turns it to face him, putting more passion behind the kiss than he ever has before. Surprisingly, Link doesn't resist this time.

Zelda gasps in shock, unable to believe that Link would ever submit to the advances of such a heinous villain. Conversely, Ganondorf is elated at the transformation which has taken place in his new subject—undoubtedly his proudest conquest yet. He resolves then and there to keep both of the defeated Triforce-bearers around as his permanent play-things, with his favorite being, naturally, the tenacious boy who came so far and accomplished so much that he nearly managed to confront the mighty Ganondorf in battle...a battle he may have even won...

.

Thus ends the era of the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule, replaced by a dark empire ruled by a power-obsessed thief in which violence and hatred reign supreme. All of this is owed to the failings of two destined people, those who were chosen by the Triforce to protect the kingdom from those consumed with a ceaseless desire to obtain power at any expense. They will be forced to live out the rest of their days replaying their failures over and over again in their minds, hoping and praying for a second chance—if not in this life, then in another—to right the wrongs of the past.


End file.
